Fairy Tail: New Generation Season 2
by FTFanficWriter
Summary: It has been two years since our heroes went on their vigorous training trip. Will they get their beloved guild back? Find out on this season of Fairy Tail: New Generation.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Return

The scene opened up to Fairy Tail, or.. Now known as White Eclipse, it has been two years since White Eclipse took Fairy Tail over, the scene then switched to Natsu, he was at the edge of the Magnolia border. It seemed like he was thinking, it then went to a flashback of the three members who left to train for the White Eclipse tournament. It switched back to Natsu, snow began to fall as the gray clouds rolled in.

"Two years.. Of darkness." Natsu said as he looked up ahead with a determined glare. "I won't stand for anymore of this!" Natsu then clinched his fist as he looked down. "Noah.. Tai.. Marcus.. Hurry home." Natsu then turned to walk away, the scene then switched to Tai, he was in at the rockiest part in Fiore.

"Roar of the earth dragon!" Tai yelled as he shot the attack at the ground. The attack hit and a huge crater appeared as he ended the attack, the crater was wide, and also deep. The training had increased his strength tremendously.

The scene then switched to Marcus, he was at a place where it stormed forever, he was moving like lightning, not a normal Mage would be able to see him if they were fighting him.

"I won't lose as easy this time, I am determined to win!" Marcus said as he stopped himself from running.

The scene then switched to Noah, he was in top if a huge mountain, he was simply packing his stuff; ready to venture back home. He also gained from the two years of training. He looked up at the sky and smirked.

"Don't worry. We will get Fairy Tail back.. It's time." Noah said as he grabbed his bags and began to walk down the trail, but all of a sudden someone grabbed his shoulder as a familiar voice said:

"Hey.. Where you going.. Friend?"

Noah's eyes widened at the voice, he knew exactly who it was as he turned around quickly; preparing to throw a punch.

"You son of a bi-" Noah yelled as he threw the punch, but the figure caught it with ease. The figure looked like a normal guy, he had a hood on hiding his head, he then grabbed the hood and pulled it off of his head, Noah was at a loss of words. The scene then went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Poison Returns

The scene opens up showing Noah, his had thrown a punch of the figure caught it with ease, once the wind blew the trees ruffled; letting a little sunlight shed down onto the man. It was Zero, Noah's old childhood rival.

"Z-zero.. What are you doing here?!" Noah said in confusion.

Zero chuckled a little at Noah's confusion.

"What? Didn't you miss me..?" Zero said cockily.

"Yo-you.. Last time I seem you.. You.." Noah was at a loss of words. He hasn't seen Zero since the dragon tamer incident.

"You'll hurt yourself thinking too hard. I know how dense you are.." Zero said while smirking.

"Shut up! Ugh.. What about Jessica and the other ones?!" Noah asked, angrily.

"Oh.. Her? AHAHAHA! I killed her!" Zero yelled out with a laugh.

Noah's eyes widened as he began to glare, he balled his fists up.

"You.. You killed her.." Noah said, as he stepped forward towards him.

"Hey. Slow down, cowboy.. Don't need any violence. Do we? Heh. Now listen. I'm going to be in the tournament." Zero said.

"What?! The white eclipse one? How. It's only Fairy Tail and White Eclipse." Noah said.

Zero couldn't help but smirk as he pulled his jacket off; revealing his arm, on his arm was the White Eclipse symbol.

"That's why." Zero said.

"Why! Why do you always have to try and ruin my life!?" Noah yelled out.

"Heh.." Zero said as he began to walk away. "Only time will tell, fool.. Time will tell." Zero added as he left the area; leaving Noah alone.

The scene then switched to the park in Magnolia.

"Oi, the tournament is tomorrow." Natsu said.

"Yeah, I'm pumped and ready for this!" Tai yelled out.

"Yeah! Me too!" Marcus yelled.

The scene then changed too Takeru and Calium in the new guild.

"Heh.. So.. We're showing the surprise tomorrow?" Takeru said.

"Yes.. It's going to be a big surprise.. Hehehe.." Calium said with a chuckled.

The scene then switched to a dark room in the guild, a white haired male was seen sitting there with only some candles for light.

"Yes.. Soon.." He said as the scene faded black.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Last Day

The scene opened up showing Noah and Tai at walking in town.

"Good to see you again." Tai said.

"Yeah, good to see you too.." Noah replied.

When they arrived at the park they both sat at the bench, Noah bent over resting his elbows on his knees.

"So. Why were you a day late? Me and Marcus were already meeting everyone and you weren't there. Can't lie. I was pretty nervous." Tai then said with a chuckle.

"Yeah. Sorry about that.. I got caught up." Noah replied.

"Ah.. I know how you are with training. Always caught up and loosing track of time." Tai said.

Noah sat up and sighed.

"Actually, it wasn't training that had me held up. Something happened. Someone came to.. Pay me a visit I guess you could say." Noah said with a slight depressed tone in his voice.

"Oh? Who visited you?" Tai asked with curiosity.

Noah stood up and stretched, knowing Tai wanted to know but also knowing the consequence of everyone knowing Zero is still alive and in White Eclipse would throw everyone off course, he decided not to say.

"Oh. It was no one, just an.. Old friend." Noah said.

"Oh, well it's probably nothing." Tai said with a shrug. Tai then stood up.

"Also don't forget the tournament starts tomorrow, Natsu and Marcus went to go get information on it. Apparently they made a whole island for it. All out of ice too. We'll have to take a boat." Tai explained.

"Anything else?" Noah asked.

"Nope, that's the only information we have on it." Tai said as he stretched his back.

"Hm.. Then I guess we'd better rest up." Noah said.

Tai nodded in agreement.

The scene switched to the next morning, Marcus, Noah, Tai, Natsu, Mariah, and Tristan were all at the ship dock.

"Ready?!" Natsu yelled out.

"Yeah!" Everyone yelled.

They all boarded the ship and set sail as Noah and Mariah made their way to the front of the ship.

"Hey, be careful out there. It's gonna be dangerous.." Mariah said.

"Heh. Don't worry, I'm pretty confident we'll win." Noah said with a nod.

"I sure hope so.." Mariah said.

Tristan and Tai then walked out.

"Up ahead!" Tai yelled.

Everyone looked forward seeing the ice structure in the distance.

"Looks like we're here.." Noah said as the scene darkened.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tournament Begins!

The scene opens up showing Fairy Tail's ship closing in Ice arena White Eclipse has set up for the tournament. The ship hit onto an Ice patch, everyone hopped off and walked up the ice trail into the arena.

"It's so cold.." Tristan said while hugging himself.

"Of course it's cold, dip shit. It's made of ice." Noah said once he entered.

Tristan looked away angrily once he entered behind, they all made it to the entrance to the fighting area, it was an open field surrounded by ice walls.

"They made the arena out of ice not because its the only resource they had, they did it because home field advantage." Natsu said.

"They made it out of ice because they're used to fighting in come conditions. Hm. Cheap.." Tai said.

"Not cool.." Mariah said angrily.

"Actually it's pretty cool..." Marcus said jokingly because of the ice. "No? Heh. Guess it's not a time to

crack mild humor." Marcus added.

Noah, annoyed by everyone else began to step into the main area, the others saw and followed behind.

"What? No welcoming committee. Hm, lame.." Tristan said.

"Tristan, I will beat the shit out of you if you don't shut the hell up." Noah said angrily as he scanned the area.

"Hmph, what's your problem?" Tristan asked.

"Both of you shut up, I see something." Tai said; looking up.

Everyone looked up at the clearing on the ice wall, it was like a king's throne, Calium casually stepped out in front of the seat, Takeru was the only one behind him.

"Ah.. The fairies showed up. Cute." Calium said as he took his seat.

"Let's go, Calium!" Natsu yelled out.

"Hey now.. Slow your role, this is my tournament. You abide my rules.. Don't be a fool." Calium said in reply.

Takeru jumped down into the arena, he scanned everybody while smirking, Calium casually smirked as he pointed to Noah.

"Ah. The male in front, step forward.." Calium said.

"Hm.." Noah murmured as he stepped forward.

"Everyone else, step back into the waiting area.." Calium said as he shooed them away.

Everyone cooperated and went into the back room, spike like bars shot up blocking them from entering the arena.

"The rules are simple.. You fight.. Until someone either dies.. Or gives up.. Begin." Calium said with a smirk on his face.

Noah and Takeru were squared off. The wind picked up as they stared each other down with glares, the scene then darkened.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Noah vs Takeru

The scene opened up showing Noah and Takeru facing off in the middle of the arena, their cold glares made everyone tense up a little, everyone except Master Calium. He was simply sitting on the throne, smirking at the sight of the two fighters in the arena.

"Fight!" Calium yelled.

The wind picked up as Noah and Takeru both jumped up, like a flash they disappeared and reappeared in the air, Noah throws a punch; Takeru moves his head to the right dodging it, Takeru then moves forward and throws and uppercut to Noah's gut. Noah brought his arm back and blocked the uppercut with his elbow. They both jumped back and like a flash again they both disappeared and reappeared on the ground.

"How are they moving so quickly?" Tristan asked, dumbfounded by the speed of the fighters.

"Yeah! I don't remember Noah ever being able to move with such speed and agility!" Tai said in agreement.

"It's simple." Natsu said as he crossed his arms with a smirk. "They're moving with the shadows of the arena walls." Natsu says.

"What? What does that mean?" Mariah asked.

"Simple, look at the sun, then look at the arena. The sun is at dusk, the walls are slightly blocking it which is causing a big shadow to appear. They both are using the big shadow to move with such quickness." Natsu say as he nods.

"Woah..." Tristan says.

Noah and Takeru both lunge at each other them vanish, in a split second they met in the middle; both throwing combinations of punches and kicks. After a few seconds Noah steps to the side while throwing a right hook, Takeru quickly through his arm up; blocking the hook with his forearm, Noah jumped back and so did Takeru. Once jumped back they lunge again; vanishing into the air, Noah brings his knee up, only to meet Takeru's elbow as a block. Takeru then rears his right arm back and throws a right jab, only to be caught by Noah's hand. This process goes on for a good while, both fighters begin to grow tired and sluggish.

"They're both so evenly matched, how long do you think they can go?" Marcus asked.

"I don't know. They both haven't even landed an attack yet. But knowing Noah, he won't quit until he wins." Natsu says.

The scene switches to the room where the White Eclipse fighters are standing in.

"Why hasn't Takeru won yet? This isn't right." Luke said with a glare.

"Patience.. I know Takeru. He won't lose to some fairy.." Arc said with a confident smirk.

In the corner of the room stood Zero, his arms were crossed and he was smirking as he watched the two talk. He then walked out of the corner and in between them.

"You both know nothing." Zero said.

"What? How dare you." Arc said with an angered look.

"Takeru won't last much longer. I know Noah. He's no easy opponent.." Zero says as he closed his eyes with a devilish smile on his face.

The scene switched back to the arena, Noah lands on the ground and slides back a little, sweat was rolling down his face as he looks to Takeru sliding back as well. Knowing he was going to have to change this tactics he stood up and cracked his knuckles, Takeru stands and cracks his neck. Both fighters have yet to land a single attack on each other. Takeru lunges forward as he slams his hands into the ground, shadow spikes shoot up in front of Noah in an attempt to penetrate his chest, in a flash Noah jumps up and brings his hand in front of him; pointing his index finger like a gun at Takeru; Noah then yells: "Shadow Gun!" The dark attack flew from his index finger at Takeru, In a flash Takeru vanished as the attack got close to him, once the attack hit the ground it erupted into an explosion. The smoke clears as Noah looks around for Takeru cluelessly. Once he got a glimpse of Takeru's energy he vanished right when Takeru appeared behind him throwing a punch, Noah appears above Takeru and flips forward landing a kick to Takeru's face. Knowing this was his opportunity Noah vanished behind Takeru and through his knee up connections to his back. Noah then shoved his finger in Takeru's back and yelled: "Shadow Gun!" He shot the attack at point blank. The attack sent Takeru into the wall, once hitting the wall it erupted into an explosion; blowing Takeru up.

"What?!" Calium yells as he jumped from his throne to see if Takeru was there, but once the smoke cleared there was no sign of him.

"Yeah! He did it!" Tai yelled as everyone jumped around in celebration.

"I can't believe he lost.." Arc said with a disappointed tone.

"I knew it.." Zero said.

Calium glared down to Noah as he landed on the ground. Noah then fell down to one knee as he was exhausted from the fight. The Ice gate rises to as the Tai runs out to Noah.

"Bro! You did it!" Tai yells as he slides down next to Noah.

"Heh. Yeah, I did.." Noah said as he panted.

"I'll take you to the room for rest." Tai said as he put Noah's arm around his neck.

In a flash Luke jumped down beside them punching Tai away from Noah.

"No." Luke said as he picked Noah up and through him into the fairies room, the ice gate dropped as Tai stood up.

"The hell?!" Tai yelled out in anger.

"You and me now, punk.." Luke said as the scene darkens.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Tai vs Luke  
The scene opens up showing the two fighters in the arena, Tai glared at Luke for a second before stepping forward.

"Tch! Let's get this over with!" Tai yelled with a glare on his face  
"Oh.. Slow down, amigo. You know I built this arena right?" Luke said while crossing his arms.  
"Yeah, so what? I don't care about what you've done." Tai said; stopping in his tracks.  
"So you know I basically can control this whole area? You should go ahead and give up, amigo. Lay down and beg to my feet." Luke said while bringing his right foot forward.  
"Beg to your feet eh? HA! You wish I would give in like that." Tai said while hopping into a fighting stance.  
"If that's what you want!" Luke yells.

Luke jumps back; swinging his right arm around and smashing his fist into his cupped left hand. "Ice fire make: Spear!" He yelled as magic circles began to appear in front of Luke, and on the walls, in a split second ice spears began to shoot out from the ground and from the walls all showering down to Tai.

"Damn, he wasn't kidding when he said he could control this whole arena." Tai said to himself as he jumped and began to do an array of flips to dodge the spears, once he got leveled with Luke he brought his hands up to his mouth. "Roar of the earth dragon!" Tai yelled as he shot the roar at Luke.

"Heh." Luke said to himself as he flipped back landing on one, he pushed himself into the air as the roar hit the ground underneath him. "Ice fire make: eagle barrage!" Luke yelled as a magic circle appeared all around the walls and the floor, thousands of ice eagles flew out from the circles and flew at Tai with an attacked position.

"Shield of the earth dragon!" Tai yelled as he flipped into a unique looking stance as rock began to surround him like a body shield. The eagles all smashed into the body shield being destroyed instantly, after the second to last eagle struck he flipped out of the shield and grabbed onto the last eagle, the eagle flew around Luke as Tai began to control its motions.

The scene switched to the waiting area for Fairy Tail.

"What the hell is he doing?" Noah said curiously.  
"He's using strategy, Noah. Something you're not used to using." Tristan said cockily.  
"Easy now.. It is true Tai is using a strange strategy but it's a good one. My theory is this." Natsu said with a slight cough at the end. "Tai is going to maneuver the eagle behind Luke, let the eagle hit him and he's gonna issue his own attack for the knockout." Natsu also said.  
"Interesting." Marcus said to himself.

The scene then switched to the waiting area for White Eclipse.

"What is he planning?" Arc said.  
"He's using strategy, idiot." Zero said with a smirk.  
"Tch.. What kinda strategy is this?" Michio asked.  
"Without going into detail I'll just say Luke's time is up." Zero said.

The scene then switched back to the fight, Tai flew the eagle around Luke then launched it at Luke's back. It hit dead into his spine causing him to arch back. Tai flipped over Luke and brought his hands to his mouth. "Roar of the earth dragon!" Tai yelled as he shot the attack down onto Luke, it hit Luke and sent him straight down into the ground, not killing him but knocking him out.

"He did it!" Noah yelled.  
"Good job, Tai! Mariah also yelled.  
"Unacceptable!" Calium yelled as he jumped down and grabbed Luke.  
"You are trash!" Calium added as he tossed him back into the white eclipse waiting area.

Zero then smirked as he jumped onto the arena floor. Marcus' eyes widened as he shot out onto the arena.

"Hello, Marcus.. Long time so see." Zero said cockily.  
"Shut up and fight!" Marcus said as the scene darkened.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Chaos  
The scene opened up showing Marcus and Zero squaring off, these two also have a history together because Zero and Marcus used to be partners back when Zero was still in Fairy Tail.

"You're very persistent, Marcus. I could say I miss that about you, but I really don't care." Zero said with a confident smile.  
"You left me, you left the guild. You even betrayed us! I knew something was up with you when we first started teaming up." Marcus said as his glare grew deeper with frustration.  
"Silly Marcus, that's what you say about everyone.." Zero said, acting as if he knew everything about Marcus.

The scene switched to the Fairy Tail waiting area.

"What is he doing?" Mariah asked softly.  
"He's getting into Marcus' head, doing what he does best in a fight. Manipulation." Noah said as he clinched his fists a little.

Marcus took a step forward then in a zap he appeared behind Zero. "I bet you still think I'm as weak as I used to be. Huh?" Marcus said with a smirk. Zero began to laugh as he turned to Marcus. "Oh you're so cute when you think you're intimidating someone. Now let's begin." Zero said as he jumped back, then forward again throwing a punch backed up with poison. Marcus quickly ducked under the punch and through a punch to the ribs; hitting directly. Once the punch connected Marcus added a high voltage to the punch; making Zero shoot away and slam into the Icy arena wall.

"Hey he landed a nice punch!" Tristan yelled out in excitement.  
"Yes.. Marcus has grown very much these two years." Natsu said softly.

Zero ripped himself off the icy wall and looked up with a glare at Marcus. "You landed a punch. Nice, now let's see you do it again." Zero said as the glare got deeper. Marcus began to walk towards Zero, lighting was striking around the arena showing that Marcus wasn't fucking around during this fight. "Easy." Marcus said, in a flash of lighting he disappeared and reappeared above Zero, he balled his fists up and swung them down to try and hit Zero, but with Zero's keen sense he turned and looked upward as he blocked the hammerfist with both forearms in an "x" position. "Gotcha!" Zero said as he arched his back a little. "Roar of the poison dragon!" Zero yelled as he shot the attack at point blank range to Marcus, in a sudden flash Marcus disappeared and reappeared some ways away from Zero, his eyes were wide as he began to catch his breath. "That.. Was too close." He said to himself.

"What the hell?!" Natsu yelled.  
"What? What's wrong?" Tai asked in a rush.  
"That attack, he.. He's a dragon slayer?! He can't be! He never said anything to me about it." Natsu said.

Noah began to panic as he walked towards the gate to get a better look at the fight.

"He's not a dragon slayer.." Noah said.  
"Then.. Then how can he do that attack?! The only other dragon slayer I know that is a poison Mage is..." Natsu began to think to himself as his eyes widened. "Cobra.." Natsu then said.

The scene then switched to the White Eclipse waiting area.

"I'm getting tired of waiting for this shit!" Arc yelled out as he punched the wall.  
"Control yourself, Arc. You know what happens when you get angry.." Michio said to try and calm Arc down.  
"Yeah, Arc. Chill." Luke said as he laid on the couch, beaten and bruised.

"Let's go!" Zero yelled as he began to grow even more confident.  
"Dammit. Okay, I can't lose. I can't.. I WONT!" Marcus spun around as he began to charge electricity into his right arm.  
"Tch, playing ballerina won't win this fight." Zero said with a little laugh after.  
"Electricity flows in currents, even you know this, Zero." Marcus said as he punched into the ground, the sound of cracking ice filled the air as magic circles began to surround Zero. "You should know where I'm going with this." Marcus said electricity began to shoot up from the magic circles. "Electricity cage; Trap of death!" He yelled as the electricity turned to him and shot at all directions, making it look like a cage. "AHHHHHH!" Zero began to yell in pain as the attack commenced.

All of a sudden, an explosion erupted on White Eclipse's side of the arena. Arc, Michio and Luke lunged out from the side onto the arena. "Let's turn this shit up!" Arc said as he punched the air sending a dark attack at Marcus; hitting him and sending him into Fairy Tail's sides, crushing the bars.

"Marcus?! Gr.. Let's get them!" Natsu yelled.

Everyone began to charge towards the middle of the arena, everyone was releasing magical energy to the point where the sky began to darken, not even the sun could watch what was going down.

"Shadow gun" Noah yelled as he lunged over the arena and shot the attack down at Arc, He simply lunge out of the way as the attack crashed into the ground causing a massive explosion.

All of a sudden the air began to grow cold, fog began to surround the arena as a dark figure landed in the middle of the chaotic arena.

"Pure chaos Is here..." The man said as the scene darkened.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
Sydney  
The scene opened up to a white haired male standing in the middle of the icy arena, ghostly white fog was steaming around the presence of the man.

Noah stands up and rubs his arm which is bleeding from one of Luke's ice blades. "

"Who the hell is that?" Noah said.  
"His name is Sydney, boy.." Calium said as he flew from his throne into the ground.  
"Sydney? HA! That's a girls name!" Tristan yelled out in laughter.

Sydney shot a glare at Tristan as his ghostly presence faded away and then appeared right behind Tristan.

"..." Sydney was silent as he reared his arm back and through a hard punch into Tristan's spine.  
"Gah!" Tristan let out a groan of pain as he fell to the ground, feeling like he is paralyzed by the punch.

Sydney then began to walk back towards the middle.

"Tristan!" Natsu yelled.  
"Shut up! That punch most likely broke the boy's spine. No getting him back." Calium yelled.

Natsu glared as he walked towards Calium.

"As guild leaders, I say we take our fight to a different and safer area,  
It's not a good place to fight here." Natsu said, his voice soft but angered.  
"Oh? It's not proper for your little "children" to watch you die?" Calium said with a sadistic grin.  
"Over confident bastard!" Natsu yelled out in rage.

Tai began to sneak over to Tristan and kneel down next to him.  
"Hey. Tristan, you alive?" Tai whispered.  
"... Yeah. I'm still breathing." Tristan said with a soft nod.  
"Well, I hate to do this but you're gonna have to get up, you'll die if you stay down and not fight." Tai said.  
"I'll die either way." Tristan said.  
"No time for jokes." Tai said as he helped Tristan up.

Sydney looked over seeing the two stand up.

"Oh? You still want to fight?!" Sydney yelled as he dashed toward the two.  
"Got you!" Tai yelled as he punched the ground, a magic circle appeared and a rock wall appeared as Sydney through a punch, his punch landed hard into the wall. The force began to crack Tai's rock wall.  
"Noah!" Tristan yelled out.

Noah caught on and began running towards the wall, once he reached it he jumped to the side and ran alongside the cracking wall as he brought his arm back, a dark shadowy presence surrounded his arm as he through a punch to Sydney's jaw; forcing him to slide away from the wall. Sydney caught himself and slid to a stop them rubbed his jaw.

"Tristan now!" Noah yelled as Tristan stood up and waved his arm to the air. A giant yellow magic circle appeared over Sydney as a yellowish black orb surrounded Sydney.  
"He's in my air lock. No way he can get out." Tristan said as he began to close his fist, taking away the air in the orb Sydney stood on.

The scene switched to Zero throwing a punch hitting Marcus dead in the face.

"You really are fucking with the greatest, Marcus. Don't forget that!" Zero said as he threw another venomous punch.  
"You USED to be greatness!" Marcus yelled as he caught the venomous punch with his hand, he is using his lightning magic to cancel out the poison.  
"You're annoying!" Zero yelled out in anger.  
"And you're dead!" Marcus yelled as he threw an explosive lightning punch towards Zero.  
"Ice make: Shield!" Luke said as a magic circle appeared in between them shooting up and shield protecting Zero from the punch.  
"Son of a bitch!" Marcus yelled as his fist crashed into the shield.

Luke landed down next to Zero.

"I'll take it from here, Zero. I have unfinished business with him." Luke said.  
"Heh.. Fine." Zero said as he turned around and began walking away.  
"Fuck.." Marcus said to himself, knowing Luke was the reason he almost died two years ago.

The scene switched back to Sydney.

"Finish him, Tristan. Make him suffocate!" Tai yelled out.  
"Alright I will!" Tristan yelled as he closed his hand into a fist, fully taking Sydney's air supply.

Sydney simply looked up at the orb that surrounded him, he smirked as he through a punch at the orb's wall, making it crash into pieces, also making Tristan fall to the ground because if basically sucked away his magic.

"Oh shit.." Noah said as the scene darkened.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
Tai and Marcus vs Arc  
Sydney walked towards the group with a satisfied look on his face, knowing he is showing the extent of his power off.

"Time to kill you fairies.." Sydney said as he neared them.  
"Imma have to ask you to calm down, sir..." Noah said as he stepped back a little.

Arc then landed down next to Sydney with a smirk on his face.

"I shall help.." Arc said with that confident sadistic grin.  
"Hm.. Who do you want to take on?" Sydney asked, not taking his eyes off of Noah.  
"Him.." Arc said as he pointed to Tai.  
"The earth dragon slayer huh? Alright.." Sydney said.

Marcus looked over Luke's shoulder as he saw Arc and Sydney over by the group, he darted past Luke and slid next to Tai.

"You're not leaving me out of the action!" Marcus said with a glare to Arc.  
"Fine by me, one against two." Sydney said as he pointed to Noah and Tristan.  
"Heh.. I'll take these two while you take them." Arc said.  
"Yes.." Sydney said with a grin.  
"What?! You can't do that! Tristan is knocked out!" Tai yelled.  
"Tough shit." Arc said as he rushed towards them tacking them into a death portal.

They landed on an Island near the arena.

"The area where you die, is here.." Arc said.

Tai and Marcus stood up and nodded to each other before they went to face Arc. Marcus stepped to the left then pushed off darting by Arc. Arc stayed looking forward as Tai brought his fists to his mouth. "Roar of the earth dragon!" Tai yelled as he shot the attack, Marcus turned and darted towards Arc's back, bringing his fist back ready to unload a heavy punch into Arc's spine to send him into the attack. In an instant Arc turned vertically bringing his forearm up blocking the punch, while doing this he brought his other arm back and simply punched the attack the opposite way with ease.

"That easy..?!" Tai said to himself in confusion.

Arc turned around with a punch to Marcus sending him away, Marcus flipped onto his feet then darted back at Arc with great speed, he brought his arm back as you can see lighting shocking around his fist, he jumped up and slammed his fist into the ground, a lighting bolt shaped like a fist shot out of the ground uppercutting Arc into the air.

"Earth Dragon's demon logs!" Tai said as a magic circle appeared in front of his fist as he shot hundreds of sharp lance like rocks at Arc hitting him from every direction.

After the attack was done Arc slowly fell to the ground, he was beaten and battered. He crashed into the ground as Marcus walked over to Tai thinking it was over. Then the whole island began to shake as Arc stood up, the bandages around his eyes blew off showing pure red and black eyes.

"You think you can kill me?! YOU CAN'T KILL ONE WHO IS DEATH!" Arc yelled as he punched the air sending demon like dark figures towards the two.  
"Earth guard!" Tai yelled as a rock like shield shot up like a huge shield, Marcus slid behind him as the attack hit.  
"I /am/ death!" Arc yelled again as he stomped the ground sending an array of pitch black spikes towards them, they both jumped up flipping over the spikes.  
"Try and dodge this!" Arc said as he held his hand out, a pitch black orb began to appear. "Orb of death!" Arc yelled as he through the attack at then.

Tai tried to run but stumbled as the attack hit him dead on causing a massive explosion.

"Tai!" Marcus yelled as he landed back onto the ground.

Once the smoke cleared you can see Tai stumbling up, fighting to stand, he was badly hurt from the attack as he fully stood up.

"Marcus... We need to do the attack. The earth lightning roar.." Tai said, winded.  
"Right!" Marcus said as he began to concentrate his magic, lighting surrounding his body.  
"Roar of the earth dragon!" Tai yelled as he shot the attack.

Once the attack was shot Marcus darted for it and began to fly while circling Tai's attack as they neared Arc, Marcus brought his fist back charging up all of his magic into his fist.

"Roar of the earth and lightning dragon!" Tai and Marcus said as they're combined attack crashed into Arc causing an even more massive explosion letting even people all the way in magnolia be able to see. Once the smoke cleared you can see Marcus walking over to Tai with a confident smile knowing they killed Arc.

"Heh. Say hey to Takeru for us, bastard.." Tai said as he stumbled forward.  
"Yeah.." Marcus said as he catches Tai.  
"I wonder how the others are doing.." Tai said.

Noah and Sydney are facing off in the middle of the arena, a shadowy grey aura was flowing over Noah as he glared at Sydney, Sydney had a ghostly white aura over his body as he was smirking at Noah.

The scene then darkened.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
Noah vs Sydney  
Noah dashes towards Sydney with extreme speed; bringing his arm back as threw a huge jab towards Sydney's face, but a white mist blew by as Sydney disappeared in it.

"Already playing games?!" Noah yelled in anger as he turned around; trying to find Sydney.

In a sudden second Sydney appeared in front of Noah and began to throw a haymaker of punches, they all connected as Noah was sent back by the last punch. Noah looked up and shot a glare to Sydney as he wiped the blood from his lip.

"You're fighting someone you can't even touch.." Sydney said as he appeared out of a cloud of mist.

Standing up a bit Noah got in another fighting stance.

"You'll only make things worse for yourself and your guild. Quit trying and beg for mercy.." Sydney said as he crossed is arms.  
"Over my dead bodied!" Noah yelled as he darted at Sydney again.  
"Well that's unfortunate.. For you." Sydney said as he stepped forward throwing an uppercut instantly once Noah got in range; hitting his precisely in the gut making Noah fold over.

"I won't even have to use my magic, I can simply kill you like this. I was expecting a challenge.." Sydney said as he faded away into the missed and then reappeared behind Noah.

Noah fell to his knees once Sydney faded away, he coughed up blood as he gripped his gut.

"I'm leaving.. Come find me when you think you can oppose as a challenge." Sydney said as he began to walk away.

Noah heard these words and began to grow angry, he clinched his fists as he forced himself to stand up.

"Stop! This fight isn't over until one of us is dead!" Noah yelled as he turned to face Sydney as he walks away.  
"Hm? Well if you want to die I can't stop you." Sydney said as he stopped.

Noah began to concentrate his magic energy into the core of his stomach, it began to circulate as a shadowy aura surrounded him.

"You don't fuck with Fairy Tail.." Noah said as he looked up with a darkened glare, his eyes were a shadow like grey as he clinched his fists.

Sydney turned to face Noah, kind of surprised by the new appearance but not intimidated at all.

"Show me what you can do them, Fairy!" Sydney yelled out with an evil grin.

It was like a flash as Noah took a step he appeared right above Sydney throwing a punch, Sydney quickly jumped back as Noah's punch crashed into the icy floor creating a huge crater.

"He got fast!" Sydney said in surprise. "Heh.. No matter." Sydney said as he pointed his arm to the side. "Resurrection.." A ghostly white magic circle appeared on the ground. "Phantoms!" Sydney opened his palm as five ghostly figures shot out of the magic circle and shot towards Noah.

Noah kept walking as the ghostly figures darted towards him and they began to fly around him, cutting him as they flew by. Noah gritted his teeth as he got annoyed by the phantoms.

"Die!" Noah yelled as he slammed his hand into the ground. "Shadow implosion: Hell's gate!" Noah yelled as a huge explosion erupted from the magic circle that Noah made causing the five phantoms to get sucked into the magic circle, but the downside to that move is the explosion hurts Noah but it also hurts a close by enemy, but Sydney was far enough away to avoid the explosion.

"My phantoms!" Sydney yelled out in anger as he glared at Noah. "You'll fucking pay for that!" Sydney said as he then made a brown magic circle appear on the ground. "Resurrection..." Sydney's hand began to shake. "Werewolves!" Two vicious werewolves clawed out of the magic circle and darted at Noah.

Noah tried punching the werewolf on the right away but it slipped by the bunch and bit Noah's leg, biting down hard blood began to squirt out.

"Ah! Shit!" Noah yelled as the werewolf bit down harder.

Noah then through another punch as the left werewolf dodged it and bit down onto Noah's right wrist which had his chain seal on it. The bite from the werewolf was so intense when it slid off began of the chain, it sliced the chain almost in half which semi broke the seal.

The dark aura around Noah began to grow darker as his teeth began to grow longer and shaper, his eyes began to go red as the seal was almost broken, he aimed his arm at the werewolf on his leg and in a second the werewolf blew up in a shadowy explosion. The second werewolf jumped at Noah again but to be caught by the neck and slammed into the ground snapping it's neck within a second.

"How did he get so strong...?" Sydney said as he glared. "He's getting close to my level.." Sydney said as he shook his head. "No!" Sydney pulled his sleeve back and pointed to the ground with his palm, his veins began to pop out as his ghostly white aura shot up around him as a pure red magic circle appeared on the ground, red lightning was shooting from the magic circle as Sydney gritted his teeth. "A forbidden magic I'm not even allowed to use.. Until now.." Sydney said as he eyes began to turn pure white. "Death Resurrection.. ARC!" Sydney yelled as Arc arose from the magic circle, his close were torn from the fight he died from, his blindfold that covered his eyes was ripped off as his pure red eyes glared at Noah.

"I felt his presence disappear, I knew he was dead.." Sydney said as he began to gain his senses.

Noah stepped back a little as Arc shot a devilish grin to him.

"Prepare to witness hell, Fairy.." Sydney said as the scene darkened.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
His New Form  
Arc reached out his left arm and opened his hand with a sinister grin on his face. Eventually a pure black orb began to form and and hovered over his palm.  
"Death Orb!" Arc yelled out as he through the orb at Noah.  
Noah took a step back and brought his arms up over his face taking the attack head on, he slid back and threw his arms down with an evil look on his face. After taking the attack head on the seal on his wrist slid off, a dark red and black aura bursted around Noah as he arched his back, his eyes became white and his teeth grew like fangs.  
"You feel that?" Tai asked as he brought his attention to the ice arena.  
"Yeah, it's Noah.." Marcus said with a concerned look on his face.  
"Doesn't feel good, not at all.." Tai said.  
"Let's hurry, he might need some help." Marcus said as he rushed towards the edge of the island.  
"Wait! How are we gonna get there?!" Tai asked as he panicked a little.  
"Um. Um. Um.. I DON'T KNOW!" Marcus yelled, panicking with Tai.  
"We need a boat!" Tai yelled.  
"No shit! Can't you make one with your magic?" Marcus asked.  
"Uh no! I'm not a make mage, idiot!" Tai yelled back.  
Meanwhile, back at the arena.  
"What is this energy I'm feeling?! It's more evil than you, Arc!" Sidney said watching Noah.  
"You make me laugh, Sidney! Nothing is more evil than me, not even Calium!" Arc said with a devilish smirk.  
Noah bent over gripping his gut, he was growling as the demon began to take over his body, but he began to have flashbacks of the last time. Tai, Marcus, Tristan, even Mariah had to go through so much to help him come back. Noah began to take back over, he looked up at both Arc and Sidney with a devilish glare as he began to take control of the demon's form, the ground beneath him began to crack under the intense pressure.  
Natsu and Mariah appeared in front of Calium on an abandoned island by the arena.  
"What the hell?!" Natsu yelled out in anger.  
"Welcome to the place you both shall be buried!" Calium said with a smirk.  
"WHA-WHAT?!" Mariah yelled out.  
"Why is Mariah here?! This is between me and you, Calium!" Natsu said with a dark glare.  
"What? I thought it wouldn't be fair for everyone to have a partner to fight with. So little Mariah here will be your partner.." Calium said with a smirk.  
"But.." Mariah said with a soft tone, scared.  
"Don't worry, I won't let you get hurt." Natsu said with a glare.  
Mariah then turned her head to the arena, feeling Noah's dark energy rise.  
"Noah..." Mariah said with a soft tone.  
Back at the arena Noah was still taking control of the demon.  
"Dammit! Arc, attack him again!" Sidney yelled out.  
"Heh!" Arc murmured as he began to charge two death orbs.  
"Death Orb Barrage!" Arc yelled as he sent two death orbs towards Noah.  
Both attacks hit Noah head on, a huge explosion erupted once the second hit blinding Noah's area with smoke.  
"He must be dead." Sidney said with a confident smirk.  
After a few seconds a red and black aura could be seen ripping through the smoke, then you can see Noah standing there with dark red eyes and his fist clinched his his teeth sharp.  
"I'm going to end you.." Noah said as the scene darkened.


End file.
